The Night Luke Found Me
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: What happens if you're Louisa Olivia Kanbara at home alone? Find out in this one-shot about Kojisa (LouisaXKoji) with hints of Takumi (TakuyaXZoe) in it. HAVE FUN! P.S: My favourite story so far.


**Kojisa 1-Shot: The Night Luke Found Me**

A.N: Louisa is my RPC from my main story, "Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children" and in the story, Louisa and Koji like each other, but they don't want to tell each other. Anyway, they're both 16-years-old in this one-shot. So expect some language and violence.

Oh and before I forget, this is the 1st one-shot that I've ever used POVs in. Just be honest with me people and sorry Kouzumi fans. I love Takumi and every boy in my story has a girl (even Tommy). Kojisa is an example. This has NOTHING to do with the plot of the story. ENJOY THE SHOW GUYS!

**(Real World: Kanbara household, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 14th, 5:45 pm)**

Louisa's POV

"Here I am, with all my heart, I hope you understand. I know I let you down, but I'm never, gonna make that mistake again. You brought me closer, to who I really am, come take my hand. I want the world to see, what you mean to me." I sang while washing the dishes.

The song is called "What you mean to me" by Christopher Wilde. He's actually an actor from one of my favourite movies "Star struck". I don't know the actor's real name, but that's what they called him in the movie, so I go with that. I don't care about who wrought it or who sings the song anyway. I just love it because I think it fits me and my brothers. The 1st verse I think fits Takuya and Shinya, the 2nd Rhys, the chorus and 3rd verse all of them.

Then I hear my cell phone ringing, quickly dry my hands and answer. It was my mom.

"Hey sweet-heart!" she said politely.

"Hey mom! Good to hear you!" I said cheerfully.

"Back at ya! I'm sorry Louisa, but me and your dad are working late again." She told me. HA! I knew it.

"So you'll be alone." She said sadly.

I know you're probably wondering what she meant. Well let me explain, Shinya is over a friend's house for a sleepover, Rhys is on a trip to Kyoto with some of his friends, Takuya is having a all-day-date with Zoe and you know about my adoptive parents.

"It's fine mom. Bye!" I told her and hung up. Honestly, I LOVE being alone, with no one around but me, myself, the shadows and I.

**(Real World: Minamoto household, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 14th, 5:45 pm)**

Koji's POV

I wonder how Louisa is doing, maybe I should give her a call. I got out my cell phone but hesitated.

Oh man what do I say? I love her so much that it's hard to talk to her. Yes you guys heard me right, I love her. Her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her incredible smile, I love everything about her, but I don't know how to tell her. Heck I don't know how to talk to her these days.

She's great at starting conversations, but when I'm talking to her, it's just so hard to focus on the conversation instead of her smile or her voice. Her smile makes everything just perfect and her voice it sounds so sweet, its breath taking.

Oh come on Koji, you can take on a pill of trash, bet some scene into Takuya when he needs it, take out a ninja bird, go one-on-one with Duskmon, but you can't talk to Louisa. Damn it!

Okay just start with "Hey Louisa! How's it going?" Then just go with whatever she'll say next. I press the numbers on my phone then hit the call button.

"Sorry. The person you have called is unavailable. Please try again later." The phone told me. Damn. Maybe I should go for a walk since she's busy. I got nothing better to do anyway.

**(Real World: Kanbara household, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 14th, 9:01 pm)**

Louisa's POV

While I was drying the last dish (Yes there were a LOT of dishes to wash, dry and put-away so it took a WHILE), there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I called to whoever was at the door. I put the dish away and ran to the door. But when I opened it, all I saw was the empty street and dark night sky. I walked out of the house, carefully and kept my guard up.

"Hello?" I called. Nothing happened, so I called again, same results. It must have been the wind or something. I walked back to the house and entered.

But then, I felt a hand grab my shoulders, turn me around and then grab my neck, lifted me high into the air and chock me. I looked down to see who was chocking me, but after I did, I wish I didn't.

It was a tall man with silver hair and brown eyes, he was 46, wearing a grey sleeveless T-shirt, black skinny jeans, that covered his grey socks and finally, a pear of black hiking boots. It was a man that I NEVER wanted to see again in my life, a man that tried to chock Rhys 3 years ago, a man that tried to kill me for half a year, a man that threatened to kill Rhys. This is my "birth father" Luke. The ass-hole hadn't changed a bit.

"Well if it isn't the little BRAT that I looked after 3 years ago." He spat menacingly.

I was kicking and squirming, but it looks like he's gotten stronger since the last time I saw him. No matter what I did, this ass-hole just wouldn't let go. He swung his arm back and then literally, thought me into the wall! After I hit the walk, I was in a lot of pain, I couldn't move anything without wincing. My "father" walked over to a picture of my brothers, me and Koji. He picked it up and examined it.

"Put that down!" I demanded menacingly, but that evil creature just smirked as I glared at him.

"You seam to care a lot about the BRATS in this picture. Who are they? Or more importantly, WHERE are they?" That evil creature demanded.

"None of your damn business " I yelled angrily.

After 5 minutes of steering at the picture, the "female dog" put it down, took out a pocket knife and walked over to me with a (I have to admit) **horrifying** evil grin on his face. He got down on his knees and leaned towards my ear.

"Do you remember the day I was the one on the floor? The threat I gave? Well, it's about time I for filed it. And add a little more horror to your final year of misery." He whispered evilly in my ear.

I knew exactly what he was gonna do and it stopped my heart. He chuckled darkly.

"That's right. I'll kill everyone in the picture, then after a year of you weeping, I'll kill you. But first, I haven't seen you for so long, I need to give you a present." He said darkly. Then he moved away from my ear, raised his pocket knife and gave me four scars on my left cheek.

"Four lives, four scars." He said darkly.

"NO!" I yelled with anger and desperation in my voice.

Then with all my strength, I punched him in his gut, grabbed the picture and ran up steers with my "father" hot on my heels. I ran into my room then slammed and locked the door tight. I'm trapped. I can hear my "father" pounding on the door and I know he'll knock it down soon. I panicked a little while looking for a way out. Then I saw my window. Oh boy this is gonna hurt.

I grabbed my goggles, put them on, held the picture tight, clime on the windowsill and jumped. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Then I realise that I landed in the washing basket that I should have taken in earlier. I jumped out of the basket, run strait thought the house, grabbed my cell phone, headed to the front door and out onto the streets.

I kept running and running there's no way I'm gonna stop while that evil creature is around.

**(Real World: Jiyuugaoka park, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 14th, 10:01 pm)**

Koji's POV

Damn I've been walking for an hour and I STILL haven't shaken the feeling that something is wrong. About an hour ago I got this feeling that something's wrong and it was at the park. I better get back now, it's supposed to start raining. I started walking down th-

"Why me?" I heard a sad voice say.

I looked to my left and in the bushes there was a figure crying, hugging her legs. It's really dark so it's kinda hard to tell who she is, but I can hear her crying 100%. I walked over to the figure, quietly, carefully.

"Why'd he have to come back?" The girl whimpered. Wait, is that "Louisa?" I spoke.

The girl turned around and sure enough it her.

"Koji." I heard her whisper.

She looked so happy to see me but also very worried. Then I saw her left check, it had four scars and blood all over it.

"Who did that to you?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Lu-Luke." She stuttered.

"Come on! I'm taking you to my place." I said firmly and offered her my hand. Yeah I feel like killing her once called "dad", but right now Louisa needs my help and she's gonna get it. She got up on her own and put on a fake smile.

"Oh Koji thanks, but its okay. You don't have to." She said kindly.

I gave her a "Yeah right" kinda face and her fake smile dropped.

"I don't want to be a bother to you." She said sadly and looked down.

I can't believe her! I'm offering her a place to stay so she won't have to go to that ass and she won't take it because she "doesn't want to be a bother" to me! I sighed. It's just like Louisa to think or say something like that. She worries so much for others that she forgets to worry about herself and see how special she really is.

"Louisa you are anything but a bother to me." I said and I don't know why but, I stepped forward and hugged her.

"Louisa I care about you, not just because you're one of the Legendary Warriors, but because you're my friend." I told her with determination in my voice.

"I'm not worth it." Louisa said sadly, with not a single bit of confidence in her voice. I began to tear up as I hugged her tighter. I hate it when she's like this.

"Yes you are. And don't you forget it." I told her.

I heard her gasp and then she hugged me back. Louisa was always there for me and everyone else in the Digi-World and after our adventure, she was still there for us all. But she never let anyone "waist their time on trash" like her. Well news flash Louisa: The saying goes "One for all **and** all for one." So if people lean on you, you're aloud to lean on them. You need to stop thinking that you have to do everything yourself, with out anyone's help or support.

Then the rain started to fall and we ran to my house.

**(Real World: Minamoto household, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 14th, 10: 39 pm)**

Louisa's POV

Koji had been holding my hand the whole way to his house and it made me feel so… good to be this close to him.

Yeah guys, I love him but I'm scared to tell him how I feel. I mean like **hell** I'm the girl in school that's on his mind, look at me. I'm sickly pail, I HATE make up (so I'm not as pretty as the "popular" girls in school), I'm not popular and Koji is (so if we went out, it be like breaking a unwritten school rule and the bullying and teasing would never end, I could never do that to Koji), everyone thinks I'm loser/loner/weirdo, (except my friends, who don't go to the same school as me and Koji) so if we went out, everyone would hurt us and I would never want that for Koji. He's my secret friend in school, best friend in the world and I really **like** him.

He unlocked the door, invited me in and the first thing I noticed was that no one called to him.

"Where are your parents and Koichi?" I asked Koji.

"My Dad and Step Mom are on a trip and Koichi is over one of his friend's house. What about your family?" He asked me casually.

"My parents are working late tonight, Rhys is in Kyoto, Shinya's having a sleepover and Takuya's probably having a pillow fight with Zoe right now or kissing the life out of her." I explained.

So I'm alone with Koji by the looks of it.

"Do you know where Luke is?" Koji asked. I shivered a bit at the thought of were he might be.

"I'm afraid (gulp) either at my house or somewhere on the streets, looking for me, you, Taky, Shin and Rhys." I said with fear written all over my face.

"Why?" Koji asked.

I gulped and started to cry, I know crying won't help get rid of my "dad", I just can't help but cry at the thought of my brothers and Koji dead.

"Because he threatened to kill everyone in this picture." I said as tears ran down my face and showed him the picture.

He gasped and I saw a shocked look on his face. I fell on my hands and knees.

Then I started whimpering. "I'm sorry Koji. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

He interrupted me buy putting his thumb and finger on my chin and lifted my head up so we were making eye contact.

"Listen Louisa, it's not your fault that my life is on the line. Even if I die, witch is not gonna happen any-time soon, I want you to know that, I'm not sorry that I met you. You're my best friend and I vow to you that I am not going to die because of your 'dad' and neither will you, Takuya or anyone else he threatens." Koji told me firmly and let go of my chin. I could see a strong and power-full look in his eyes. It told me that he's not kidding.

But how can he be so sure? He hasn't met my "dad", Koji doesn't know how strong he is or that, if given the chance, he will kill him. My "father" is a murder. He doesn't know the meaning of the word: guilt.

**(Real World: Minamoto household, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 14th, 10:44 pm)**

Koji's POV

"But Koji you don't know my 'dad'. If you give him the chance, he will kill you. I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Louisa told me with tears streaming down her face and they mixed with the blood on her left check.

Now I'm not sure what to do. Wipe her tears, give her a hug, change the subject? I've never seen Louisa like this. It's almost as if she's terrified, witch is something she never was. There was an awkward silence, but then I helped her stand up.

"Take a seat while I get a blanket." I told her and went up steers.

I found a blanket in the cumbered and rushed back down. I saw Louisa hugging her legs on the couch and gave her the blanket.

"Would you like a drink or something?" I asked her.

"No thanks, you've already been kind enough, Koji. But thank you anyway." She said politely with a fake smile on.

She always puts on a fake smile if something is wrong, so people don't worry about her. It seams that I'm the only one who knows how much she fakes her smiles, not even Louisa seams to know and I'm the only one who always see thought them. I sat down on the couch next to her and turned on the TV. We watched some lame comedies since there wasn't anything better on.

After about an hour the ice between us was broken.

"Do you want some of the blanket?" Louisa asked kindly.

"Sure, thanks." I said, then we shifted a bit closer to each other and as we did, I think I started blushing. Then when we touched, I felt how cold she was.

"Louisa you're freezing! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, but I already know the answer.

"I didn't want to bother you and I don't really feel the cold anyway. Sorry." She said quietly.

Damn that's Louisa for yeah, she never complains about anything either. Then I leaned forward, wrapped my arms around her, gently put her right next to me, so our bodies were touching and hugged her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, probably surprised.

"Warming you up." I told her and held her closer to my body.

Louisa seamed tense for a second but then relaxed in my arms and smiled for real.

~A while late~

Well, now it's a minute or so to midnight, I'm in a romantic situation with Louisa and we're alone, what do I do now?

"Um Koji?" Louisa asked.

"Yes." I said to her.

"Can I make a confession?" She asked me with a blush on her face. Wait, SHE'S BLUSHING!?

"Um Sure." I said with a bit of nervousness in my voice.

"Koji, you're my secret friend in school and my best friend in the world. Even when I push everyone away, you never leave me. You're always there for me and I'm always there for you and I wanted you to know… um…" She trailed off a bit but I put my hand on her back to let her know she can tell me. Louisa sighed and nodded.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know (gulp) I love you, but not like a brother, cousin or any kind of family. I love you, in a way that's completely new to me. It's like you're the only one I can turn t-o" She cut herself off when she looked at me. I'm completely shocked. Louisa looked at the ground sadly. But now that I know how she feels I can finally let her know how I feel. I gently lifted her head and leaned in closer.

"I feel the same." I whispered in her ear, then leaned towards her ruby lips and kissed them.

I felt a "Spark" when our lips met each others. At first Louisa was tense but, not for long. Soon she was relaxed and started leaning into it and I felt my heart soar into the sky. I don't think I've ever been happier in all my life. Louisa's lips are the softest thing I've ever touched and they feel warm and almost inviting. I can't believe it! She's WAY out of my league, but she still wants me instead. Damn! I must be the luckiest man in the world right now! **Tow** worlds!

**(Real World: Minamoto household, Tokyo. Japan: 2005, December 14th, 11:56 pm)**

Louisa POV

"I feel the same." Koji whispered into my ear.

Oh! My! God! Is this a dream? Or is this real? Did Koji Minamoto just tell me that he loves me? Dose this mean we're-

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden "Spark" I felt. Then I realised Koji was kissing my lips.

OH MY GOD! THIS ISN'T A DREAM! IT'S REAL! IT'S REALY, REAL! Then kiss him back Louisa! So I did what I had told myself to do and relaxed, closed my eyes and took it all in. Koji's lips felt so soft and smooth, but most of all, they felt right. Oh God! I think I'm in heaven.

But I was sorta sad when we parted for air. I can see Koji blushing like crazy and I can feel my checks burning up too. I looked into his eyes and I don't think I've ever seen them shine so brightly.

"Louisa I love you. I've loved you since the first time we meat. I didn't realise it at first but when I did, I choose not to tell you coz I thought you would be too distracted to fight at your very best. Then when it was over my feelings had gotten stronger and I planned to tell you, but even in the perfect place and time, I couldn't gather my courage to tell you how I feel. Then as you got older I tried harder, but every time I saw your face, your beauty captivated me and I couldn't say a lot. I tried calling you, but your voice was like listening to the most beautiful melody I ever heard, it mesmerised me, so I couldn't say much on the phone either. So I was afraid you hated me since I wasn't talking to you, until you asked me to be you're secret friend in school and best friend in the world. I was so happy to know you didn't hate me that even my dad got suspicious." Koji told me happily.

I feel my heart pounding out of my chest and now it's my turn.

"I love you too, Koji. And I've loved you ever since then too. I didn't tell you because I thought you would never like a loser like me. When it was over, I thought I'd be able to tell you how I feel but, just looking at you made me melt. So I couldn't tell you how I felt either. I asked my dad for help considering I viewed him as the bravest out of both of my parents. He told me all it takes is 40 seconds of pure insane courage. I knew what to do. I just had to get a bit closer to you, then when I was sure we were ready, I'd use those 40 seconds of courage to say 'I love you'. I used some of my normal courage to ask you to be my secret friend in school and best friend in the world. I felt so good to know you didn't hate me for not talking to you. My dad thought I had asked you out, but I told him no and he believed me. When I told you I love you, I thought my 40 seconds of courage had been wasted, but when you said you felt the same and weren't lying, I was on top of the world." I told the only guy I dream about at night.

"Well, I'm glad that what I was feeling was and is real. I love you Louisa." Koji said with happiness in his voice. He gave me a peck on my right check and we both blushed and chuckled. Then I yawned and remembered the time.

"It sure is late. Koji could I borrow the blanket for the couch tonight?" I asked him politely.

"You won't need it, my bed has enough blankets on it." Koji said kindly.

"But Koji you've already been too kind to me. Seriously the couch is fine." I told him.

"Yeah but **seriously** Louisa. My bed is better then the couch for this." He said with a grin and kissed my lips. This time he pushed me down so my back was on the couch and Koji was on top of me. This is new! I never thought that Koji would do this. But he is right. The couch isn't very comfy in this position and I'm really enjoying this if I'm honest. He broke the kiss but was still on top of me.

"See?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks." I thanked him and smiled. Koji got off me, turned the TV off and we walked upstairs into his room. We lied in his bed, just talking, hugging, kissing, then after a while the darkness of sleep claimed me and I was out.

**(Real World: Minamoto household, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 15th, 8:06 am)**

Koji's POV

I woke up in my bed with Louisa right by my side, still sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face. I smiled, she looks so beautiful right now, I could just steer at her like this forever, without a care in the world. But then I remembered why Louisa had slept over, then I carefully slipped out of my bed so that I wouldn't wake her up and walked down the steers to the phone. That ass could still be out there, looking for me and Louisa, I gotta call the authorities. I personally know one of the officers, so hopefully they can take care of Luke for good. I pressed 9-9-1 and the phone rang.

"Witch serves?" A female's voice asked.

"Police please." I requested and then I started explaining to the person on the other line what Luke did and they said they needed to know his full name and other details that only Louisa knew. I honestly didn't want to wake her but I'll have to, if I don't, someone could get hurt or worse.

**(Real World: Minamoto household, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 15th, 8:10 am)**

Louisa's POV

I woke up in Koji's bed alone. He must have gotten up earlier then me. Wait, OH NUTS DID HE!? I checked my pans and thankfully they were still on. I got up and walked out of the bed. Then I noticed my reflection in the window and I can see my hair is a mess and I still have those scars. I hope I didn't look this horrible when Koji woke up. I walked down the steers and then I saw Koji on the phone.

"Hang on a minute." Koji told whoever that was on the other line and put the phone down.

"Hey Louisa! Sleep well?" He greeted me happily.

"Hi Koji! I slept great! What about you?" I asked with a smile that I just can't get rid of. Even if I wanted to.

"Same and we gotta talk." Koji told me and his smile dropped a bit.

"Okay." I said a little worriedly. We sat down on the couch and Koji started us of.

"Just now I was talking to the authorities about Luke. I told them what I knew, but they need more info." Koji told me.

Well honestly, I'm a little shocked that Koji actually called the police. But I wanna screw that jerk and nodded to Koji.

"Okay. Thank you, Koji." I thanked him and gave him a peck on his check.

We walked over to the phone and Koji past it to me. I told the person on the other line what she needed to know and she said she'd call if they found him then hung up. Speaking of calls, I better tell my family what happened, tell 'em not to go home and that I'm okay.

**(Real World: Minamoto household, Toyo, Japan: 2005, December 15th, 9:00 am)**

Koji's POV

"Love you too Shin. Bye! And remember, wait for mom and dad to get you and whatever you do, don't go home." Louisa told her youngest brother, Shinya and hung up.

She's been spending the past hour or so, letting all the Kanbara family know she's safe and telling them not to go to their house. But she didn't say anything about what we did last night, which was probably a good thing. She sighed, obviously tiered from doing all that work and relieved to know that non of them had gone home that night.

"You look tired." I told her as she yawned.

"I feel tired." Louisa said sleepily.

"Then take a break. I'll wake you up when the phone rings." I offered kindly.

"You sure?" Louisa asked and then yawned again.

"Yeah! No sweat." I said confidently.

"Thanks Koji. You're the best." She smile sweetly and walked upstairs.

Man she's amazing, I can't believe it, THEE Louisa Olivia Kanbara is in love with me. Then I made myself breakfast and eat quietly. When I was done, the phone rang. I sure hope it's the police and sure enough it was them. Thank God!

"Hello Mr Minamoto. We have some news for you and Mrs Kanbara." The officer on the other line informed me.

"Brilliant! Give me a second to get her." And that's what I did.

**(Real World: Minamoto household, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 15th, 9:11 am)**

Louisa's POV

Damn, I'm tired. Even after a good few hours of sleep last night and some minutes of rest, I'm still tired. Then I hear the door creek open and I open my eyes, it was Koji.

"Hey Louisa. The police are on the phone." He informed me.

"Okay. Thanks Koji." I smile and got out of bed.

I walked down the stairs, picked up the phone and put it on speaker mode, so Koji can hear what's going on. The officer said they found Luke at my house. Tow of the men had been shot in their arms by my "father", but they were okay and my "father" was behind bars. I thanked the officer and hung up. I'm SO glad to hear that the biggest ass-hole in the world is finally gone. I looked at Koji with tears in my eyes, then I ran to him and tackled him into a hug.

"Oh Koji, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I would have called the police when I was a kid but my 'father' threatened to kill Rhys. I just couldn't take the chance. Oh thank you Koji." I thanked him with all my heart.

"I'd do anything for you, Louisa." Koji told me kindly. Then I lifted my head and Koji leaned in. I felt the same "Spark" that I felt last night when Koji's lips touched mine. Then we heard a knock at the door and reluctantly pulled apart from each other, blushing like crazy.

**(Real World: Minamoto household, Tokyo, Japan: 2005, December 15th, 9:15 am)**

Koji's POV

After Louisa's blush died down, she walked over to the door and opened it. At the door stud the whole Kanbara family, even Rhys was there. Louisa smiled, happy to know her family were safe.

"Well, are we aloud to come in or what?" Takuya asked.

"Sure." I said and they stepped in.

Mr and Mrs Kanbara instantly hugged their adoptive daughter and her brothers also hugged her. When they were finished, Mr and Mrs Kanbara walked over to me. Mr Kanbara inspected me (probably to make sure I didn't DO anything) but then smiled in improvement.

"Thanks for protecting our daughter." Mrs Kanbara said while bowing.

"Don't worry Mrs Kanbara. I just wish I saved her before she was scared." I said to her a little disappointed in myself for not saving Louisa sooner.

Mr Kanbara smiled and thanked me. Then one by one the Kanbara family left. After they all left, about 20 seconds later Louisa came back in and pecked me on my left check.

"Thanks Koji, I love you. Could I call you later?" Louisa asked. I smile and pecked her right check.

"You're welcome Louisa, I love you too and sure." I told her. We both smiled really big and then she left. Boy, I can't wait for her to call.

**The End**


End file.
